Awkward much?
by krmluv28
Summary: There has been an accident on campus! A new student's Alice has forced everyone in quarantine! Mikan and Natsume end up in his room with...Narumi?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! This is krmluv and her friend "K". She's gonna help me on this project! Since were usually co-authors in anything we write, and weve got a whole sleepover to do it, this story will probably be better than the last. Anyway lets get to the story!**

I cannot believe this has just happened. Sure i was glad polka was here, the gay teacher? Not so much. Frankly the way he fawned over her

made me sick. So to avoid this awkward situation i stook to my wits. I kicked back, grabbed a manga, and prayed to God no one would bother

me.

**FLASHBACK**

"Natsume get back here! I can't go to central town without you!" As usual Mikan was bugging the stoic Natsume into going to central town

with her. He knew all she wanted was holowan so why should he go? Oh thats right its all narumi-senseis fault. Ever since that new kid

arrived the whole school has been more uptight. So naturally Narumi decided to glue them together. Well not really; but thats how it felt to

Natsume. Think of it this way, Besides sleeping and going to the bathroom, Mikan had to go everywhere with him. At the time of the incident,

Mikan had dragged Narumi-sensei to talk herself out of "the eternal binding to the pervert of the decade" as she liked to put it. Since Natsume

wouldnt stay in one place they where actually following him to his room. Suddenly the whole hallway filled with a putrid smelling smoke, that

Natsume instantly recognized. Persona had once used it against him in training. A special "alice made" tear gas that hurts like hell. Unless Reo

had infiltrated the academy again and happened to become friends with Persona, Natsume only guessed it was the new kid's alice. That

thought was only confirmed when got on the loud speaker and told everyone to stay put because of "difficulties". He explained,

"every-ones doors should be "alice proof" but do not open any of the windows, the airconditioner will filter clean air..yada...yada..yada.

Natsume kind of zoned out after that, since he had relized the gay teacher was in his room too.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Just how long will we have to stay in here?" Said mikan, as she snuggled closer to her favorite teacher, instead of the person who had saved

her from the gas.

"I really dont know poppet, maybe overnight?" Since when did he start calling her poppet?

"Hopefully not, But it we do can i sleep with you! I don't want that disgusting pervert anywhere near me." Lifting the manga off my face i shot

mr. transexual a look. Because if he slept with her, he should expect to be bald in the morning.

Chuckling nervously he didnt give her an answer, "You really shouldnt call people perverts, mikan-chan."

Pointing in my direction she gave a cute pout, "But he is one, calling me polka dots, and strawberries."

"Actually its stripes." Responding to my comment she lept out of her seat and demanded an explaination,

"Exactly when did you see them this time!"

"Dont you mean when you showed them to me?" Oh i loved watching that gay teacher trying to ignore us.

"Uh..mikan-chan.." Narumi tried to interject but she just kept going. With a smirk, i put the manga over my face and tugged her down into my

lap.

"See he is a pervert! That's only one of the reasons i shouldn't have to be stuck with him."

"Oh and what are the other reasons, ugly?" I was enjoying this way to much, but i would have enjoyed it more if Narumi wasn't here.

"Frankly i dont have much power over keeping you together or apart." Since mikan didnt respond i figured she was listening to him now.

"I can probably bring it up with the board but after this incident, im not sure they'll budge anymore than they have already."

"oh. Well as long as your here-" smushing my manga hard into my forehead she scrambled off my lap. "I feel really safe!"

Rubbing the red mark on my forehead i watched her twirl in happiness, when a phone rang. Perking up to the sound she watched with wide

eyes as he plucked his pink phone out of his back pocket. I couldnt believe he actually owned a pink phone.

"Oh hi Jinno-san. I loved you on the anouncements." stupid gay. "Oh thats fortunate. I didnt think you would have caught him already." Thank

the lord its a guy, if i had a fan-girl like that Mikan probably wouldn't survive. "So i can stay put with what ever students are near me?" Peering

at both of us i could almost see sweat dribble down his forehead. "Ok." shutting his phone he looked at mikan still smiling out of her wits.

"Was that ?"

"How'd you know mikan?" You seriously couldn't feel the electricity spewing out of the phone?

Shrugging her shoulders he was about to give her another spoiling hug when her stomach growled like the loch-ness monster.

"You didnt eat?" no, she followed me around all day.

"Well im sure we can find something in this huge room."

"Your right! Its like a whole house!" Rushing over to me, mikan pleaded with her eyes. I wasnt even sure if there was food in here, i uaually

just ate in the dining hall.

"Knock yourself out." Giving me a huge smile i felt my heart pick up speed untill he had to pull her away.

"You should get ready for bed first. Natsume can she borrow some clothes?"

YES! "As long as its not you i dont really care." Nodding over to a chesnut dresser, Mikan grudgingly slumped over to it.

"Dont get any ideas." Directing my attention over to Narumi, i glared up at his girly face.

"Touch'e"

When she got out of the bathroom, The homo in the kitchen was hiding the cutlery while i lounged on the same couch reading my manga. The

only reason i noticed was because of the large puff of sauna like steam wafting into the living area. Peeking over i almost lost my breath. She

had on one of my t-shirts that hit her at the knee. Her creamy skin was practically glowing, and wet golden hair was swept into loose braids.

Before i had the chance to saw anything, Narumi guided polka into the kitchen where he had a feast cooking on the stove top. Still watching

her perfect legs dart around the carpeted floor i had lost all interest in my newest manga. Before i was caught actually caring i decided to go

take a shower myself. Closing the door behind me i was immediatly hit with the scent of honey. Not honey, Mikan. Her uniform was hanging on

the towel rack while the towels were folded neatly on the counter. Feeling extremely uncomfortable i took off my clothes and turned on the

shower. Purpously not using the bath since it was still damp from Mikan's bath. Just stepping into the shower i spotted the soap leaning

slightly off the edge its rack. It was still slippery and i could tell she tried her best balancing it.

I ended up not using bar soap, and cautiously opened the door to the smell of delicious food. Narumi must have made it, so i wasnt going to

eat it. Just as i was putting on my game face, a spoon was shoved into my mouth full of the most delicious soup i had ever tasted. It was so

hot i ended up sputtering to catch my breath,

"Baka!" leaning over i had full view of her creamy white legs as i braced myself on mine. Skiming up her body i stopped at her smiling face.

"So did you like it?"

Not answering her i walked over to the couch with her trailing behind, like a lost puppy. Picking up my manga i plopped down and she did the

same beside me. Peering at her still smiling face i did my best to ignore her. A few minutes later i peeked up along with the sound of narumi

still fiddling in the kitchen.

"what?"

"Huh?" she said "you still havent answered my question. Did you like it?"

"Maybe." That sure was an understatement.

"Well i made it just for you." I looked up at her giggling face as she continued, "so even if its a maybe im glad you egnowledged me."

Getting up slowly she went back over to the kitchen and helped the third wheel with dishes. Feeling slightly unsettled i did something totally

out of my character. Following her, i snatched a dish out of her hands. I recognized it as my mothers, and suddenly wondered what food was

on it.

"Natsume, what are you doing?"

picking up a dishcloth from the counter i wiped the soaking plate dry, without answering.

"Oh how sweet." I should have known he'd say something.

Giving him another glare he seemed to ignore me and set down a plate with an absolutly enourmas black and white cookie cut in half

diagonally.

"I can finish the dishes, why you guys eat this." Dusting off his hands he took the plate from mine.

Looking back at Mikan I found her munching on her half, completely immersed in the flavor. Looking between the gays back and her face I sat

down in the other seat and grabbed the other half of the home-made cookie. Ripping off a piece I shoved it in my mouth, refusing to show how

good it was on my face. After awile, I started watching Mikan, and it was a whole lot more entertaining than I thought. Every ten seconds on

the dot, she would take a small bite of the cookie and literally squirm in her chair out of excitement. Along with mumbling cute little things to

herself I felt myself gradually falling into a trance. Suddenly she perked up and looked in my direction obviously uncomfortable with my gaze.

"Whats wrong Natsume? Do you want some?" Holding out a small chocolate section I had only just reached out when she ungracefully

smushed it into her mouth. I almost laughed at this weird new expression she had on her face, and the smudge of chocolate on her cheek. I

was really glad she had snapped me out of it. Running over to Narumi she turned her chocolaty cheek for him to wipe it off with a wet

washcloth. She knew it was there? Watching her gargle a cup of water, I pondered just how sharp she really was. Although she was a huge

idiot.

To be continued...

**##########################################################################################**

**HEY! HOWD YOU LIKE IT? my grammer was a bit better right? No? well whatever i just gotta say,**

**I DONT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND CHAPTER ALREADY! Its kinda short though...srry i have some exams soon.**

I still hadn't eaten much of the cookie and didn't intend to when she started lingering around the bed. With a bright crimson blush she ended up sitting down at its foot. Glancing back at Narumi i made sure he was still cleaning up before i moved. Walking over i sat beside her and opened my manga to a random page.

"You dont have tto be embarrased you know."

Fiddling with her hands she stuttered, "Who said i was embarrased? Maybe i just dont wanna get your stupid germs all over me."

Swallowing the rest of my words, I covered my face with my manga and suddenly felt something hit my shoulder. I felt my eyes widen and i peeked to the side. I could just make the outline of her face, and her shut eyelids. Trying not to disturb her I shifted my weight to a more comfortable position, not caring what the homo thought. ...

ugh...im still tired. Why does my back hurt so much? oh. Laying down on the floor, polka was laying straight on top of me, snoring away. Feeling a smile come to my face i swept some lose hair behind her ear. Groaning a bit she snuggled closer into my shoulder. She was so warm, and small. Wrapping my arms around her i felt my resolve slipping. Cautiously scanning the room i figured Narumi was still sleeping, leaning down to her forehead i planted a soft kiss. Trailing them down her neck i was in nirvana. Just as i was leaning for her lips...

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

****"Good morning everyone!" The lights flickered on.

"Natsume! What are you doing! Pervert!"

Awkward much?

**Sorry it was so dang short but i had difficulty with this chapter. Anyway! See u later!  
**


End file.
